A console box disposed on a side of a driver's seat is well-known in the art, as disclosed in JP-A-10-16649. The console box disclosed in JP-A-10-16649 includes a console body defining a first storage compartment, a case disposed above the first storage compartment and defining a second storage compartment, and a lid pivotably supported by the console body. The lid is provided with a hook member releasably engageable with a front end of the case. When the lid is opened with the hook member engaged with the front end of the case, the first storage compartment is opened. When the lid is opened with the hook member disengaged from the front end of the case, the second storage compartment is opened.
When the lid is opened with the hook member disengaged from the front end of the case, more specifically, the case moves to an inclined position in which the second storage compartment is opened forward to allow an item to be stored in or taken out of the second storage compartment.
As for the console box disclosed in JP-A-16649, the lid itself defines no space for storing an item. It is thus preferable that the lid itself be more advantageously used. Further, the console box may be clumsy because the hook member needs to be disengaged from the front end of the case in order to use the second compartment.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide an easy-to-use console box having a more advantageous lid.